The present invention relates to medical alert devices and more particularly to a medical alert key tag that includes a tag body assembly, a translucent paper information disk, and a transparent information disk cover; the tag body assembly including an opaque molded body having a battery powered light source provided within an open topped, light source chamber formed therein that is controllable by a momentary contact on/off switch wired in controlling connection with the light source, a transparent beam directing lens installed in a lens opening formed through a sidewall of the molded body such that light from the light source travels out of the light source chamber through the beam directing lens; the translucent paper information disk being sized to completely cover the open topped light source chamber, having opaque lettering provided on one side thereof providing medical information and being constructed from a paper of a translucency such that light emitted from the light source causes the translucent paper information disk to emit light when the translucent paper information disk is positioned over the open topped light source chamber; the transparent information disk cover being snap fittable into connection with the molded body such that the translucent paper information disk is held in position over the open topped light source chamber.
Many individuals have medical conditions and allergies that must be immediately communicated to emergency medical personnel to allow the emergency medical personnel to provide safe and effective medical care. Although it is imperative that this information be transmitted, the person needing the medical care is often unconscious or otherwise unable to communicate with the medical personnel. It would be a benefit, therefore, to have a device that included a mechanism for providing emergency medial information. Because the device must be carried at all times to be most effective, it would be a further benefit to have a medical information device that performed a second useful function which would benefit the individual so the likelihood of carrying the device would be increased. Because emergencies, such as car wrecks, often happen in dark areas, it would be a further benefit if the medical information device could be easily read in the dark.
It is thus an object of the invention to provide a medical alert key tag that includes a tag body assembly, a translucent paper information disk, and a transparent information disk cover; the tag body assembly including an opaque molded body having a battery powered light source provided within an open topped, light source chamber formed therein that is controllable by a momentary contact on/off switch wired in controlling connection with the light source, a transparent beam directing lens installed in a lens opening formed through a sidewall of the molded body such that light from the light source travels out of the light source chamber through the beam directing lens; the translucent paper information disk being sized to completely cover the open topped light source chamber, having opaque lettering provided on one side thereof providing medical information and being constructed from a paper of a translucency such that light emitted from the light source causes the translucent paper information disk to emit light when the translucent paper information disk is positioned over the open topped light source chamber; the transparent information disk cover being snap fittable into connection with the molded body such that the translucent paper information disk is held in position over the open topped light source chamber.
Accordingly, a medical alert key tag is provided. The medical alert key tag includes a tag body assembly, a translucent paper information disk, and a transparent information disk cover; the tag body assembly including an opaque molded body having a battery powered light source provided within an open topped, light source chamber formed therein that is controllable by a momentary contact on/off switch wired in controlling connection with the light source, a transparent beam directing lens installed in a lens opening formed through a sidewall of the molded body such that light from the light source travels out of the light source chamber through the beam directing lens; the translucent paper information disk being sized to completely cover the open topped light source chamber, having opaque lettering provided on one side thereof providing medical information and being constructed from a paper of a translucency such that light emitted from the light source causes the translucent paper information disk to emit light when the translucent paper information disk is positioned over the open topped light source chamber; the transparent information disk cover being snap fittable into connection with the molded body such that the translucent paper information disk is held in position over the open topped light source chamber.